Trapdoor Spider (4e Monster)
Trapdoor Spider Trapdoor spiders are the ultimate ambush predators. They typically build a large burrow with a camoflaged trapdoor of dirt and silk to hide under. When prey passes by the trap door, the trap door spider pounce upon the unforunate victim. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+8 Vs. AC; 10 poison damage. }} |name=Pounce |action=immediate interrupt; when an opponent moves within 2 squares |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=While in burrow; +8 Vs. AC; 14 poison damage, and the target is grabbed and pulled into the ctenizid youngling's burrow. The ctenizid youngling cannot use this power if it has already grabbed an enemy. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+19 Vs. AC; 15 poison damage. }} |name=Pounce |action=immediate interrupt; when an opponent moves within 2 squares |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=While in burrow; +19 Vs. AC; 24 poison damage, and the target is grabbed and pulled into the ctenizid adult's burrow. The ctenizid adult cannot use this power if it has already grabbed an enemy. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+30 Vs. AC; 24 poison damage. }} |name=Pounce |action=immediate interrupt; when an opponent moves within 2 squares |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=While in burrow; +30 Vs. AC; 36 poison damage, and the target is grabbed and pulled into the ctenizid ambusher's burrow. The ctenizid ambusher cannot use this power if it has already grabbed an enemy. }} Trapdoor Spider Tactics Trap door spiders lie in wait in their burrows until a creature passes within 2 squares, at which point the spider uses pounce to drag the unfortunate victim into its burrow. Once a creature is inside the spider's burrow, the spider will bite the victim repeatedly until it dies. Trapdoor Spider Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or nature skill|nature]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (nature): Trapdoor spiders are ambush predators. They typically lie in wait under trapdoors and pounce on passing prey. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (nature): Though trapdoor spiders are typically solitary, some are members of so-called "spider colonies". Such colonies cannot exist without guidance from a more intelligent being, such as an arachnomancer or demonspider. Within colonies, trapdoor spiders are usually used to guard important areas of the colony. Encounter Groups Trapdoor spiders regard most creatures (even each other) as prey, though they may be found among other spiders or spiderkind. Level 3 Encounter (XP 750) * 4 Ctenizid Younglings (level 3 minion) * 2 Spydric-One Hunters (level 7 skirmisher) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 3 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 14 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 25 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 3 Category:Level 14 Category:Level 25 Category:Minion Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Ctenizidae Keyword Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind